Today's telecommunication systems provide a plurality of ways to establish a communication connection between parties. For example, it is possible to set up a voice call service with a mobile device in a multiple ways due to a plurality of wireless communication technologies available for mobile devices. The traditional mobile communication networks provide at least so called circuit-switched data connection for setting up a call connection over it. In addition, the sophisticated mobile communication networks offer so called data connection over which the mobile devices may connect to data networks, such as Internet, in order to use IP (Internet Protocol) based communication services. The data connection over IP enables the users of the mobile devices to use applications for different purposes, such as for call setup.
However, the complexity of different connection types and pricing of those are difficult to understand by users of the mobile devices. Especially in a situation in which the user, i.e. the subscriber, of the mobile device is not residing in a service area of his/her home network, but as a roaming subscriber served by a foreign mobile communication network, e.g. abroad, an understanding of a connection type and pricing of the connection becomes very challenging for user.
It is also known that today's mobile devices are capable of utilizing so called short range wireless networks, such as Wi-Fi. The Wi-Fi service may also enable access to data network and, thus, to allow utilization of such applications which are configured to utilize packet data access e.g. over IP. There are free Wi-Fis available, but the subscriber's telecom operator may also provide either alone or through a partner network the Wi-Fi connection in variety of locations against a fee included in the subscription, for example. However, the pricing is not always perceivable by the user of the mobile device representing the subscription.
Thus, due to the challenges in the perception of information by the user as regards to communication services there is need to improve the situation with new technical solutions.